The long-term objective of this research is to study basic mechanisms of cell adhesion and to determine possible differences in the adhesive behavior of normal and malignant cells. The current research goals as follows: (1) What is the distribution of fibronectin antigen during wound healing in situ? These studies will be carried out by making full thickness wounds in guinea pigs as a model system. 2. How does plasma fibronectin effect the morphology and behavior of fibroblasts on native collagen substrata? These studies are the initial phase of work designed to reconstruct the connective tissue using purified proteins in vitro. 3. What is the fibroblast receptor for plasma fibronectin? This problem will be approached in a variety of ways. Plasma fibronectin coated beads will be bound to radiolabeled whole cells or plasma membranes and then the mixtures will be lysed. Beads will be reisolated and materials bound to the beads will be analyzed by autoradiograhic electrophoretic methods. Possible components isolated from the cell will be injected into rabbits and antibodies isolated will be tested for their effect on cell adhesion. Cell surface receptors will also be fractionated by affinity chromatograhy on lectin columns and the purified materials will be tested for possible competition with cells in adhesion assays.